No matter what happens, I still love you
by vampangelkai
Summary: Rei forgets everything and Bivolt has control of him, will Kai make him remeber him? Or will it just continue like nothings happened? KaRe BrTa slight KaTa and onesided TyRe
1. I had you, now your gone

**No matter what happens, I still love you...**

Chapter 1 - I had you now your gone...

_The image of a young boy with raven black hair with his friends began to fade, along with other images such as a great white tiger with green stripes. Even the red orbs that were filled with mystery all of a sudden had faded and what was left was nothing but emptiness and hollow._

_Golden orbs opened and narrowed once he began to come to his senses. _Were am I? Who am I? _The man sat up in a very basic layout room. Everything was black and white. The bed was a king size along with most of the furniture._

_The boy shot up once he heard someone open his door "Ah, Rei, it's about time you wake up…you had a nasty fall" The boy now known as Rei narrowed his eyes at the tall purple haired man_

"_Who am I and were am I?"_

* * *

**24 hours earlier**

"Tyson Granger get your fat arse out of bed!" that's what Rei awoken too. He was on the other side of the building, of the dojo, and he still could hear Tala's scream. Yes Kai invited Tala to stay for awhile, saying he had some 'issues'

'_Pft the only issues he has is properly anger issues' _Rei sighed and decided to get up, today was going to be a long day. Rei stood up and allowed his long hair to fall down his back and he walked over to the mirror were he began to brush his hair, only for it to get tangled "Owe!"

a pale hand was placed on top of Rei's and Rei couldn't help but smile when the brush was taken out of his hair and he was led to his bed, were he sat down and the person sat behind him, brushing his hair.

After minutes which seemed like a mer second the person behind Rei began to speak "You should leave your hair out today kitten, it suits you"

Rei blushed at the nickname and pouted "Kai…you know it'll get tangled" Kai smirked and carried on brushing the long hair

"Fine, tie it in a pony at least, then it'll kind of look out…and don't disobey me, you know I am your captain" Rei had to chuckle on that, Kai used that excuse all the time, and the fact was…it was true, he was the captain so what he says goes.

Rei sighed happily, he and Kai got on really well, only a few knew how close there relationship is, their own team doesn't know, but that's how they liked it, it was like it was their special secrete, they knew everything about each other. Even the fact they were both gay.

But there was one secret that they both didn't know…their love for each other. The quickly separated when Rei had mumbled a 'someone's coming' and went to do there own things. Rei was tying his hair in a pony like he had been told and Kai was walking out the door, bumping into Tala.

When Kai left Rei, Rei felt depression sunk in on him, he hadn't heard from his best friend in months. '_Bryan…what's happened to you?' _every time he asked Tala he just received the cold shoulder. After the world tournament a few years back him and Bryan became close friends, so close that they had slept together a few times to release their stress. But now they were too close for that, sure they curl up together and tell each other everything, like Kai and Rei, but there relationship was different.

Rei sighed and got up and started to get dressed. Deciding to dress differently he dressed in a red Chinese dressing top and black baggy Chinese pants, with a red thread. Sighing once more Rei walked slowly to the kitchen, playing with the ends of his hair.

As Rei entered the kitchen he let go of his hair, making it fall to behind his knees. He sighed mentally when he saw the lust look in Tyson's face, Rei knew Tyson had a thing for him but had said nothing. Bryan teased him for months over it whilst Kai only tried to make Tyson jealous.

Rei walked over the fridge and took some ingredients out to make pancakes. Rei set them out the counter and smiled at Kai who leaned in close and whispered a '_Good Kitty_' and a kiss on the cheek.

Rei turned away from the other members questionable glances, just as a deep blush appeared on his face Rei noted that Kai and Tala walked out the room.

"What the hell was that about?!" Tyson nearly shouted the question he allowed his jealousy to show in his voice "Well?!"

Rei sighed, this wasn't the first time this happened, but Rei was sick and tired of it "Tyson just grow up, you know Kai dose it to you on just to make you jealous" Well, he didn't mean to say the jealous part but he was having enough.

Tyson blushed with embarrassment and slammed his hands on the table and stood up, anger sown in his eyes "Who says that I am? It's not like I'm in love with you Rei or something! Stop being full of yourself"

That did it "Full of myself? FULL OF MYSELF! Oh fucking get a grip Tyson" Rei heard a gasp, it came from Kenny and he knew why the boy did it, Rei never swears, but Rei was so angry he couldn't control it "And who ever said that you love me? Because I said nothing!"

With that Rei walked out of the kitchen to go and find Kai, but he wished he never. As he walked out to the living room Tala was kissing Kai. And Kai didn't seem to be back off. Rei's eyes widened and he mumbled a "Sorry" before walking towards the door.

He didn't think that they heard him, but the scene broken his heart. Rei ran quickly as possible. He ran to the one place he knew would calm him, the beach. Once Rei was there he walked slowly were a bunch of rock/boulders were. He sat on one and looked across the ocean.

This beach was a secrete, no one knew about it except him and Kai, the reason why it was a secrete because it was Kai's private beach, well actually Rei's consider Kai bought him it for his birthday, but still. No one came here and Rei liked it that way.

Hours past and Rei knew Kai would come looking for him soon. He always did no matter what. Rei had drifted off but felt something or someone playing with his hair, a small smiled played on his lips as he thought that Kai was there, but how he was wrong.

When Rei opened his eyes he stared deep into jet black eyes that had saw death that had killed. Rei was about to scream when a cloth went on his mouth, Rei could smell _something _but before he could do something his world went black

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUUUM...yeah anyway, i;ve been thinking about this story for AGES, since before I even thought about The futur is brighter than what it seems...but still I really know you'll love this story, because i'm so excited to write it, and don't worry i'll make sure i'll write my other story too because so many like that :] So reveiw if you wish, I don't mind, and YES I do love Rei and Bryans friendship thing ALOT


	2. Were did you go?

**Chapter 2 -Were did you go?**

Kai raised an eyebrow "what's with the look Tala?" Tala just carried on smirking away like nothing was happening "Tala if you don't tell me I'll liturly punch you in the face" then Tala did the unthinkable, he kissed Kai

At first Kai was slightly shocked at first but he soon kissed back, but it wasn't the first time they had kissed that week but it still shocked him, since Tala escaped Biovolt Tala had left behind his lover and this was certainly one way in dealing it.

Kai could feel Tala smirk within the kiss and Kai had pulled back raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Tala just smirked again "The kitty was shocked that he saw you kissing me" Kai's eyes widened, that was one thing he didn't wanted his kitten to see. Kai inhaled a deep breath and punched Tala in the face.

"You're a fucking wanker you know that!" Kai got up and stormed into his and Rei's bedroom and slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked, after a second thought he unlocked it just in case Rei came back.

Kai made his way over to Rei's bed, knowing to take this as an apology, Rei knew the Kai language. Kai smiled at that memory, the day Rei suggested about the Kai language.

* * *

_Kai was leaning against a tree but opened his eyes when he heard a small giggle he looked over at Rei and raised an eyebrow _

"_I just find it weird…" Kai kept his eyebrow raised "That I know what the Kai language is!" Rei had a bright smile on his face as he walked away._

Rei never actually explained it to him in full, but Rei knew what Kai wanted before he asked…it was strange, but he knew that day they would get closer, and they have. Before Kai knew what was happening he began to fall asleep.

* * *

When Kai had woken up once more his eyes shot open it was rather late and by the sound of Tyson moaning about not receiving any dinner meant Rei never returned. _The beach. _That was Kai's only thought, it was the only place Rei loved.

Kai ran out the house, ignoring the looks his team-mates had given him. Once he got to the beach he looked everywhere…only finding Rei's ribbon, abandoned, along with a cloth that didn't smell right. Rei had been kidnapped.

* * *

Rei's golden eyes glared at the man before him, whose eyes were a deep purple along with his hair, but Rei didn't noticed anything else, just the coldness within his eyes.

"It's about time you awoken Rei, its been two days since you were…well had the accident"

Rei's ears perked up "Accident? Who are you?"

Boris eyes widened lightly "Rei I am your trainer and guardian…don't you remember me?" Rei shook his head. _Perfect, the drug worked. _"Hmm, well you are a beyblade trainer of Biovolt, you've been here all of you life, you are the best of the best Rei, and you prefer it that way, though you never seem to show emotions, which is a good thing" Boris couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips.

"Now Rei, we will carry on your training, but I think we'll start from scratch, that fall you had could have been serious, and we don't want to push it for the time being…and this memory loss is quite serious"

Rei nodded following the mans word "I understand…I guess I should rest now then no? Because my training will be early, how early?"

"5am. You will be training physically, like running and stuff, then at 8am you will have breakfast and a short brake at 9am you will be in the lab, getting your stats checked out. 12pm you will have lunch and another short break. 1pm you will be training through reading and laying chess. At 4pm will be beybattle's and at 8pm will be dinner which after you may do what you wish though lights are out at 10pm"

once again Rei nodded as he understood "I understand thank you" Rei was already getting an emotional face on, which Boris was proud of, as he walked out he couldn't help but smirked. Voltaire's plan was genius, but they might as well make Rei into there machine whilst they wait for the other plan to come alive.

Months had past and Rei stood infront of Boris and Voltaire. He was slightly taller, his hair let out lose, Rei wore all black. Black tight jeans with a black tight shirt, showing off his muscles.

Voltaire had smirked, the Chinese beauty had become more sexy, and he wanted him. Over them months Rei's punishment was actually being rapped whether it was from Boris or Voltaire himself.

Voltaire nodded "Rei, as capton of the Demolition Breakers team it's your responsibility to allow us to win the championship…the tournament will be held here…in Russia"

* * *

kind of short but I don't care, I didn't want to give much away...so review if you wish!


	3. And so we meet again

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - And so we meet again

For months he slowly distance himself more from his once friends, all he was, was colder towards them, he felt nothing, he only had one mission in his life and that was to find Reimond Kon. His red eyes had dulled over the months just as if he was slipping into the dark world. For a few times he's been thinking about using black Dranzer but knew Rei would have never forgiven him if he did.

"Hey Kai" Tala sat next to Kai on the plain, they were off to Russia were a new beyblading tournament was, Kai asked Tala to join their team de to Rei's absence. Kai gave his usual 'Hn' response and began to think how the others had change due to Rei's disappearance. _Kidnapped. _Kai reminded himself.

Max had lost his bubbliness and he too had stopped talking much, Rei really was the mother figure for him, now Rei gone max had no one to turn to with his problems. Kai caught him trying to slit his wrists a few weeks back, max never attempted it again.

Kenny still keeps remodelling Drigger, just in case Rei returns, he never let anyone touch it nor test it out.

Tala hadn't change at all, he still remained the same, the main reason was because he hardly knew Rei, though on the inside he was worried sick, this had been his fault he only kissed Kai that day just to get either him or Rei to confess their feelings.

Last was Tyson, he turned cold just like Kai. He kept fighting with Kai blaming Kai for everything, the reason him and Rei fought, the reason why Rei left. When actually it was no ones fault at all.

"I wonder who'll be in the tournament this year…it's going to be difficult I can feel it. Kai didn't even both to respond, he rarely did these days, he just closed his eyes and let the hours past.

Hours had past, Rei as sitting at the back of a limo, face emotionless. Boris smirked and rubbed Rei's tanned cheek "We'll be there soon my pet, don't worry. Now there is a matter which we must discuss" Boris withdraw his hand "In a months time Voltaire will be visiting you, you know he likes you a lot Reimond, so you will be his yes?"

"Yes Boris, forever his" Rei mentally sighed, he was cold, but he did crave for someone to love him and for him to love in return. Lately Rei kept having visions of scorching red eyes, which made his heart race. _I wanna know who you are…_

they were soon at a 5 star hotel, to which Rei didn't even bother with what the name was. This is were all the teams would be staying at, each hotel room had four bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a living area and also a TV room. _No wonder why its so big…_

this is also were all the teams would meet for a tree course meal, for some reason Rei thought that they might needed extra food, he couldn't remember why he thought of it

"I will join you in a minute Rei, lead your team into the restaurant" Rei rolled his eyes, yeah right, his team, he could win this tournament on his own, but due to the rules you need a team.

Rei didn't care who the damn team mates were, there was only one he trusted on the team and even that is enough. Rei stood in front of the restaurants door, he cracked his knuckles and walked in. He smirked inwardly when he heard the gasps. Rei knew he was hot, and he wasn't going to deny it

Rei had wore extremely tight black leather pants, a tight with tank top that showed off his muscles and a long knee length black leather jacket. Rei's hair was down and slightly back comb on the top, He had jet black eyeliner on which made his eyes stand out.

Rei snarled when he felt something…or someone holding him from around his waist, someone with blond hair "Rei! I knew you would come back!" Rei snarled

"Who the fuck are you?" The blond kid looked up, it was Max and he looked shocked "Get the fuck off me kid, or I'll make you get off me" Max slowly let go of Rei's waist and began to walk back.

One of Rei's teams mates stepped forward and whispered in his ear "Don't you remember him Rei?" concern was shown in the lilac orbs

"Fuck off Bryan, stop trying to make out that I don't belong on this team, it's fucking pathetic." Bryan frowned but nodded, he glanced over at a certain red head _Tala…_

_Bryan! _Tala's eyes were wide with shock for two reasons, but Bryan was back…his Bryan and he had Kai's kitten. Kai on the other hand wanted to throw up, that wasn't his kitten, though he loved the way he looked, he couldn't stop staring at Rei, he could feel something coming awake just looking at him [LOL couldn't help myself]

"B-but Rei its me…M-Max…" Rei snarled and pushed Max over causing Max to hiss in pain

"Come near me again and I'll make sure you will regret it"

"Now, now Reimond, we do not talk to people like that what have I said about violence"

"That it should be left for in the stadium Boris" Rei nearly spat out, he glared at all who had there eyes wide open towards the aluminous purple haired Boris.

"Good, now sit down so we can enjoy our meal…and don't forget Reimond, you need to be good for…well you know" Rei nodded and him and his team walked towards a table that was reserved for them. Rei leaned back on his chair and placed his black army boots on the table.

Boris scowled "Boots off the table Reimond"

Rei yawned a 'whatever' and stood up "This is pointless, I'm going to train" Before anyone could comment Rei walked past Kai, he looked up and down him, checking him out, lust filling his eyes as he smirked at Kai, and let his eyes point towards the door, as if a secret message.

The message was read and Kai believed that Rei remembered him, though the lust in his eyes was just the same as Rei's, he needed Rei. But he waited for about ten minutes before following.

In the mean time Bryan had walked into the bathroom, were he followed a fine ass red head. As he walked in the bathroom he was kissed immediately "Oh Bryan, I've missed you so much" he kissed his love again and again, not getting enough

"I missed you too…but listen, Rei's in trouble okay? Boris has somehow erase his memory, I don't know how but its something strong, Tala he doesn't remember me! You saw the way he acted then, that's the new Rei"

Tala's eyes widened "B-but why do they want him?"

"I don't know…but its something to do with Voltaire, I haven't got the full story yet…just promise me something"

"Anything"

"Don't beybattle Rei…trust me, you remember mine and his match" Tala nodded "Lets put it this way…Rei could do that to you in one hit" Tala gulped again

* * *

Rei leant against a tree, he smirked as Kai came walking towards him "Took your time, though I must admit it you are worth it" Rei was secretly undressing Kai, Rei knew Kai was a dominate male, and Rei didn't care, unless it was worth it

"Rei what the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" Rei started to walk towards Kai in a seductive way, smirking when he heard Kai's gulp, Rei wrapped his arms around Kai and pressed their lower bodies together, smirking as he felt Kai's arousal getting much harder "Well aren't we egar"

"Rei stop this acting"

Rei frowned "What acting? Look all I want is a good fuck okay, shesh, is it too much to ask for?" Rei was about to speak again but his words were muffled as Kai began to kiss him, unable to take anymore.

Rei took off Kai's jet black tank top and ran his hands through Kai's muscles, he pulled back from the kiss and looked were his hands were. Smiling slightly for the first time in months Rei shook his head and looked into Kai's eyes, seeing the same eyes that had been hauting him for months. Rei kissed Kai more deeply "I know you don't i?"

Kai nodded "I just want to tell you that I lo-"

"Kai? Kai were are you?"

"Hey Kai you out here"

Rei growled and pulled Kai close "Ignore them" Rei began to rub himself against Kai, hard and rough, the both of them muffling there moans, Rei beginning to suck on Kai's neck leaving a mark. But Kai's team mate's voices were getting louder and Rei growled again "Which one is your room?"

Kai smirked and pulled back from the contact. He pointed towards a window with a blood red towel on the balcony "The patio door is unlocked, just in case I wanted to make my escape root"

Rei smirked and gave Kai a final kiss "You better be there soon" With that Rei disappeared into the darkness.

Kai grabbed his tank top and began to walk out towards his team, ignoring the questions Kai placed his top of and began to walk into the hotel after Tala stopped him, knowing Tala had saw the mark "Be careful Kai…he's not the kitten you once knew"

"What you talking about Tala? Because I have no fucking clue" with that he left a clueless red head, wondering if Kai had the mark before they left for Russia or not

* * *

WOO I had like a pure brain wave today so I typed this up, I hope you like it, lemon scene next...if anyone doesn't mind...will they please tell me why we say lemon and not sex or something? Its kind of a turn off I mean you wouldn't go to someone 'Hey lets go and have some lemon'...I didn't think so...anyway yeah I'm weird BUT ENJOY!


	4. It is love!

Chapter 4 - It is love!

Rei began to climb the balconies, his neko-jinn senses perfect for things like this, he wanted, no needed to see Kai gain, there was something about him which he needed, he had those eyes, the same eyes that had been haunting him for months, those eyes were the most gorges eyes Rei had ever seen.

Rei made it to the balcony that Kai had said was his and like Kai had said the patio door was unlocked. Rei walked in, throwing his jacket on a small armchair, the room was bare and boring, but the bed was huge. Rei smirked _more fun for me._

Rei trailed his finger along the silk of the bed and he knew Kai would get the master bedroom to himself. Rei stopped in front of the bedside table and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at a picture. It was him and Kai.

The picture only seemed like a year or so. Rei had his hair down and Kai had a smile on his face, they seemed pretty close "I do know you don't I…" Rei frowned "But why don't I remember?" Rei put the picture down and turned around, only to have his eyes widened more on the Chester draws there were more pictures of them both, either them both cuddling into each other, or just smiling at the camera.

Rei's eyes quickly looked at the bedroom door as he heard voices arguing outside, he quickly took his top of and look around the room, he was looking for _something, _when he found that something he smirked _perfect._

Kai walked into their hotel suit and carried on ignoring the questions asked of him about what his thoughts were about Rei. _Rei…_Kai knew Rei was in his room and he needed to get in there, his lower region was getting awfully painful "Shut the fuck up okay? Obviously something has happened to him…live with it!" With that Kai stormed to his room were his eyes were wide open as he shut the door

Rei was lying in the middle of his bed, arms behind his head, eyes filled with lust, completely naked the only thing that was covering him was a small love heart pillow [don't ask were he got it from .]

"What's wrong Kai…kitty kat got your tongue?" Rei purred out, as he slowly ran a hand down his chest, "I want you Kai…"

Kai didn't even bother to hear the rest as he pounced on Rei kissing his neck, returning the favour Rei left him not so long ago. But Rei was frowning he couldn't stop looking at the pictures

"Kai…Kai please stop" Kai did immediately and looked at his soon to be lover

"Did I hurt you…" Kai trailed off when he saw what his kitten was looking at, he smiled at the picture on the bedside "I love that picture, we were at the beach I bought you…remember?" Rei shook his head…he couldn't remember anything "oh…well I bought you this beach for your birthday last yeah, because you always wanted to go to one no matter were we were, but you hated crowds…"

Rei had a silly smile on that looked like he had never wore before, he then caressed Kai's cheek "I only remember your eyes, they've been hurting for months…"

Kai bit his lower lip "What's your earliest memory?"

Rei frowned "Can we not talk about this?" Kai was about to speak but Rei had done his kitty eyes "Please?" Kai caved in bad style and kissed Rei deeply, ignoring the fact that they were once best friends, ignoring the fact that their on opposite teams, ignoring the fact that if anyone else knew how much trouble Rei would be in.

Just ignoring those facts because Rei and Kai know what they want…what they need. Rei forgotten everything he was taught about not feeling emotions because _I'm in love…_

Rei took of Kai's tank top and threw it across the room somewhere, earning more kisses from Kai, who whispered huskily in his ear "_We better be quiet. Don't want people to find out no?_" Rei nodded and bit back a giggle

"_That'll be hard considering I'm a screamer_"

Kai smirked "_I know we both love a challenge_" Rei nodded and kissed Kai on the lips slowly and lovingly. He muffled a moan when Kai undid his own pants, feeling he was wearing no underwear, feeling his manhood pressed against the pillow, which pressed against Rei's manhood.

"_Fuck…I want you_" Kai nodded and pushed Rei's pillow out of the way, and slowly and teasingly he licked the tip of Rei's cock, earning another muffled moan. Kai looked up and smiled at Rei biting his arm so not to scream out

"Maybe we should stop teasing and get right to the fun aye?" Rei nodded slowly "Good" Kai sat up and looked in the bedside table and came out will some lotion, Kai knew it wasn't Rei's first time, he saw marks over Rei's body that suggested him having sex, but still he didn't want to hurt his kitten.

Rei growled lightly "I don't need preparing just hurry up and fuck me already!" Rei slammed a hand over his mouth realising how loud he actually was. On the other hand Kai was holding back a laugh.

"As you wish" Kai took both of Rei's hands and pinned them on the top of his head, kissing down his neck as he slowly, yet roughly, entered Rei. Hearing Rei trying to stop himself moan, yet failing made Kai smirked "You're such a…screamer" Kai stated in a silent moan.

Rei tried to glare at Kai but the pleasure was too much as Kai's full length wasn't even in "Ugh, h-how big…are you?" Kai smirked at that but didn't reply as seconds later he was fully in. Rei bit his lower lip, he wasn't going to moan.

Kai had begun to move, slow and loving and Rei was confused. He never felt like this ever, it had always been hard, rough sex. The Rei's eyes widened as Kai hit his posterior. Only had Boris hit there once, but he had always missed. This had cause Rei to arch his back.

"There…a-again" Kai once again smirked and thrust in harder this time, in that same spot. Rei was seeing white spots as he was finding it hard to moan. He brought down Kai into a deep kiss as to stop his moaning, but this only encouraged Kai to thrust faster, harder and much rougher. "Kai…" Rei moaned quietly into the kiss. Something deep down, he knew Kai the evidence was around them as he looked at the pictures, just why couldn't he remember?

Rei's eyes widened as he arched his back, back. Kai had started to pump his weeping member with his cold hands that ran a shiver through Rei's body. Rei then placed a hand on Kai's chest were his heart was. Kai too had a shiver run through his body as he looked upon Rei. All he saw was love and it drove Kai crazy.

Kai kept thrusting, pumping Rei's member at the same speed. Rei met at every thrust. After minutes they both came hard at the same time, moaning each name quietly as if it was a secrete.

After the faze of the orgasm Kai pulled out of Rei and lied next to him "Wow…that was so much better than I ever imagined" tri smirked as he popped up on his elbows

"You imagined having sex with me?" Kai smirked and pulled Rei down; kissing him softly upon the lips saying all he needed to "Ready for round two then Kai" Kai smirked and began everything over.

The next morning Rei opened his eyes and looked over at the sleeping Kai. His heart beat started to speed up, he knew he felt something for the stronger male but he wouldn't admit it…he wasn't allowed to show emotion.

Rei hadn't realised that Kai had woken up and began to massage Rei's scalp, waiting for it to happen. When it didn't Kai frowned, which softened as Rei relaxed in the touch then purred causing Rei's eyes to widened

"What was that?" Kai blinked a few times

"You purred…you always purr when I touch your hair…" Rei nodded then bolted up. "Oh my god I'm late, I never sleep in till eleven!" Rei began to gather his clothes but stopped when he felt Kai wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck

"Is this more than just a one time thing?"

Rei bit his lip to stop a purr from coming up, he then turned to Kai "Yes…I'm yours now, but you have to understand you can't get jealous if I'm flirting with someone, its just an image" Kai nodded and kissed his lips, Kai knew it was Rei's way of saying he loved him, but still it wasn't the exact words.

Kai watched as Rei climbed out of the window and smirked at the wink he received, though he was pretty shocked himself, he didn't realise that he could sleep so late in the morning. He was going to get an ear full for this, but he didn't care as it was love...

* * *

That must be the worst lemmon in HISTORY...ugh, I'm no good at that stuff, anyway, do you have any idea's you want to give me? Then give them


	5. Another side

Chapter 5 - Another side

Rei walked into his hotel room, knowing it was empty due to the fact that his team mates were training. Rei walked into his private bathroom. Switching on the shower, he undressed as he waited for it to warm up. Rei had a small smiled on his lips and he traced one of many love bites Kai had put upon him.

"What am I doing?" Rei shook his head and stood in the shower, he knew he loved Kai, he knew that he knew him…he just couldn't remember "Why!?" Rei punched the bathroom tile wall, blood weeping slightly.

"Why don't I remember…Bryan!" Rei eyes widened, yes Bryan knows something. He hoped he did anyway. Rei began to think of the night before with Kai. The way he was touched the way it felt natural.

Rei groaned lightly, now he had a stiffening problem. He looked down at his member and it was hard. Rei closed his eyes and touched it, moaning lightly at the cold touch. Slowly he began to pump it rough and fast.

Rei lifted his head back and moaned out Kai's name. He continued this for a short time before he came in his hand. He slouched on the shower wall and began to pant, trying to get his breath back.

Rei quickly washed himself and washed his hair. Once finished with his shower he got out and started to get dressed he decided to wear baggy clothing, wanting to at least try and not look attractive for others.

Rei quickly dried his hair and tied it up and rushed out and headed to the hotels private gym. When Rei got nearer he began to slow down and started to look fierce. When he walked in most teams were already there, including Rei's team and the blade-breakers.

Rei looked at Kai just as Kai looked at him, they didn't smile, or show any emotion but there eyes did show their feeling for one another. Rei broke the contact when he saw Bryan. Rei walked up to him

"We need to talk" Rei looked at him blankly showing him no emotion or any reason why they needed to talk. Bryan just nodded and they both went to the locker rooms, were it was empty.

"I'm sorry" Bryans eyes widened, Rei had never said sorry…well the new Rei. "I'm sorry I snapped at you when you were telling me the truth, I'm sorry I never believed you" Rei's face began to softened just like what the old Rei would look like.

Before Bryan could reply Rei was walking towards the door "Boris wants me…and, you wont see a lot with me" Rei smiled happily for the first time in a long time "I'll be with Kai" With that he left the room with a very happy Bryan.

Rei walked out and other to Boris who looked nervous but smirked when he saw Rei "And here I thought you ran off somewhere when you never returned last night, come I need to talk to you" Boris walked into the gyms office and sat down on the chair, whilst Rei stood before him

"I don't want you to beyblade until the final match"

"WHAT! You have got to be shitting me Boris, I can win this whole thing with out my so called team-mates!"

Boris shook his head "Your special Rei, you need to be saved"

"Fuck you!" Rei glared at the man before him, not expecting the slap he received

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Reimond!" Rei growled and pushed Boris back, throwing the stuff in the room on the floor, breaking the tables and making dints in the wall. Rei scared Boris, Rei never had done anything like this.

Rei stormed out of the room, the people in the gym had stop doing what they were doing to listen to the shouts. When Rei walked past Kai, Kai's eyes widened due to the mark on his face, Kai was furious.

When Rei left the gym Kai walked towards the office, wanting a 'chat' with Boris. Kai locked the door once he was in there and looked at the mess Rei made "Why did you do it Boris?"

Boris just looked at Kai blankly "stay out of it Kai, you know what will happen if you cross me"

Kai frozen and Boris smirked and took the opportunity to walk out the office. Kai couldn't move for a few minutes, his past pain flash through his mind. Kai shook his head, he couldn't think about this now, he needed to know how Rei was.

It didn't take him long to know were Rei was, the one place he loved to be and that was the beach. It was mid afternoon so everyone was out to get something to eat, Rei just sat in the sand looking out in the ocean.

"Hey…" Rei looked started but relaxed when he saw it was Kai

"Hi" Kai sat himself down next to Rei and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, bringing him close

"You okay?" All he received was a nod. Kai sighed and lifted up Rei's cheek, it didn't look bad "Dose he…always do that?"

"Sometimes its…worse" Rei looked away "asshole won't let me beyblade until the finals, I tried to convince him but what do I get? A slap" Rei sighed "Sorry, you properly don't want to hear this"

Kai wrapped his arm around Rei "I don't want to hear it because it makes me angry, the thought of you getting hurt…" Kai sighed "When do you need to be back?"

Rei thought for a few moments "I'm guessing there not expecting me back for a few days, so I can 'calm down'"

Kai smirked this was perfect "Want to go on a date then?"

Rei blinked then blushed "A d-date? What if someone we know sees us…not that I don't want to go on a date" Rei mumbled the last part, he was highly embarrassed

"Were I'll take ya we will not be seen by anyone" Rei thought for a while then nodded. Kai got up and helped Rei up "Good, let's say we'll meet here in an hour? Dress nice" Kai smirked and kissed Rei on the cheek and left

Rei blushed more at this point and stood still for a while, rubbing his cheek affectionately. Then without warning he rushed off, planning a good night ahead.

* * *

I know its short and I know I took forever but i'm having problems atm so MEH, :] anyway enjoy, and tell me were would you like Kai to take Rei on a date


	6. And so the sun sets

**Chapter 6 - And so the sun sets**

* * *

Rei walked into his hotel room, signing in relief when he realised no one was around. He quickly went to his room and froze, Bryan was there. Rei just shook his head and walked to his wardrobe and got some clothes out

"Are you okay Rei?" Bryan asked gently

"I've had worse Bryan" Rei started placing some clothes in his travel bag "I'm just going to stay with…a friend for a couple of days"

Bryan raised an eyebrow "A friend?" When Rei never answered Bryan walked up to him "Rei you can trust me…"

"I know I can Bryan but…I just need to keep this from everyone…I cant risk anyone running this" Rei had a dreamy smile upon his face and Bryan got what was up with him in an instant

"Your in love" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Rei stiffened but relax "it is not love, just a stress reliever if you must" He knew he was lying out of his teeth but he didn't care, he couldn't risk anyone finding out

"Rei, you can trust me, you know you can…I'm not like the rest of them"

Rei dropped the item of clothing in his hand, his shoulders were shaking "I know…I just don't want to…to risk it…I don't care if Boris hurts me…but if they hurt him…I don't think I could survive" and for the first time Bryan saw the new Rei, Rei was beginning to cry.

Bryan did the only thing he could do and that was hold him "Shh, its okay, I won't tell no one, who ever he is I'll ensure no one finds out okay?"

"Its Kai, you know…the leader of the bladebreakers"

Bryan smirked "Ah, so you still have him in your heart, that's good" Rei looked up at him and frowned "Before all of this, you used to love Kai, though you never got the courage to tell him, but we all knew he loved you in return, I think he's trying to not let you remember because he thinks you wouldn't want to be with him…its just a thought"

Rei wiped his tears "Wow…I don't think he's trying not to, I mean he showed me pictures of us…" Rei then smiled "He's so nice to me"

"He's always been nice to you, no matter what, he treated you different than the others, he loved you Rei and he still dose"

Rei nodded and pulled back, wiping some of his tears "Yeah…I know" Rei carried on packing "I'm going to be with him for awhile, just for a few days, just so I can cool down from Boris, okay?" Rei started to undress, he didn't care if Bryan was watching, it's not like they haven't seen each other before.

"Sure…"

Rei smiled and dressed in tight black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt "Well? What do you think?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow and took it that Kai was taking him out, Bryan sighed and made Rei sit down and began to brush his hair. Bryan then got a flower clip and put it in Rei's hair "It might look a bit girly but you look nice"

Rei jumped up and looked in the mirror and smiled "It does thank you" Rei turned around and kissed Bryan on the cheek "I'll see you in a few days" With that Rei rushed off with the bag over his shoulder. Whilst Bryan shook his head, smile on his face, he thought about telling Tala, but thought it was a bad idea, the fewer the people know, the better.

Kai was sitting on one of the rocks at the beach, his tight black leather pants, red under shirt and a black dress shirt on top made him look gorges and breath taking, not only that but he had removed his shark fins.

He turned and smiled seeing Rei running over to him. Kai jumped off the rock and took Rei's bag "I'm guessing your staying with me then?"

Rei blushed slightly to Kai's surprise "If you don't mind"

Kai used his free arm to place it around Rei's waist "Of course I don't, means spending more time with you" Rei giggled and Kai smiled bringing Rei closer "So…want to go on our date then?"

Rei smiled "I would love to"

Kai smiled and took a blood red blind fold out "Then you'll have to wear this" Rei opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it and turned around allowing Kai to place the blind fold over his eyes "Can you see?" Rei shook his head "Good"

Kai took Rei's hand and intertwine there fingers and began to lead him away. Rei could tell they were near water still, but not on the beach, his senses told him that much. Kai came to a sudden stop.

"Okay, close your eyes for a second" Rei raised an eyebrow but done as he was told and Kai took his blind fold off "Okay, you can open them now" and Rei did and he gasped, there in front of them was a yacht*. On the side of the white boat there in red writing was the word 'Phoenix' Rei smiled

"How did you afford this?" Rei looked at Kai in amazement then back at the boat

"Its already mine Rei, I'm rich…" Rei bit his lower lip and tried to remember "Don't worry about it…come on" Kai took Rei's hand and his back and lead him on the boat. "Sit here" Kai showed were Rei to sit and began to set sail.

"Have I been on this before?" Rei asked curiously

"Once yes…it was actually your birthday, it was just the two of us" Kai smiled at the memory

"Kai?"

"Rei?"

"Did you love me before I lost my memory?"

Kai sighed "Yes…"

Rei smiled brightly "I loved you too" Rei giggled at the shocked face of Kai "Bryan told me…" Rei looked around, they were in the open calm sea, the sun just about to set.

Kai smiled and brought Rei to his lap so they could both watch the sunset "I still love you…"

Rei smiled "I think I love you too…"

* * *

* is that how you spell Yacht?

And enjoy :] review if you wish


	7. My lovely wife, My wounderful husband

**Chapter 7 - My lovely wife, My wounderful husband**

Rei shivered at the breathing on his ear

"Tell me again Rei…tell me you love me"

Rei gulped and his eyes rolled at the back of his head in pleasure "I love you Kai…oh god I love you so much"

Kai turned Rei's head around and kissed him deeply, unable to hold himself, he began to use his hand and push up Rei's shirt making his way to his nipples. Rei arched at the touch and began to pant heavily. Kai smirked "Sensitive?"

Rei nodded slowly, enjoying the pleasure, he moaned more as Kai pinched his nipples roughly "Ugh…Kai please" Kai raised an eyebrow but smirked as he saw the bundle in Rei's pants, he used his free hand to rub the tent which caused Rei to moan more "K-Kai please"

Kai nodded and let Rei stood up, he was about to stand when Rei pushed him back on the seat "Ah, ah, ah" Rei smiled innocently and undid the fly from Kai's pants, bringing out his manhood. Rei took off his pants, leaving his shirt on since it was cold.

Straddling Kai's waist he spread his own butt cheek and went on Kai's member, letting it enter him. The two of them moaned as one, none of them been in his position before. Rei kissed Kai's neck lightly before sitting up and moved up and down on Kai's length.

Kai lifted his head back moaning lightly at the pleasure he felt was indescribable. It was slow, loving and easy, it wasn't just sex to them, it was making love and they both loved every second of it.

"I love you so much Kai" Rei moaned out as he was near his end

"I love you too…fuck Rei!" Both oth them moaned as they cum at the same time.

Rei collapsed on Kai's shoulder, panting heavily, kissing the side on his neck lovingly, Kai was doing the same except was running a hand through Rei's hair causing him to purr

"We should head back…before it gets too cold out of here" Rei nodded and got up, redressing himself in new clothes, Kai doing the same "We can go out for a drink after this" Rei didn't say no

A couple of hours pass before Rei and Kai were walking towards the hotel. Rei was absolutely drunk were Kai seemed perfectly fine. They were both messing around about marriage and babies earlier that evening.

Rei smiled at Kai "I have a secrete!" He slurred

"And what may that be?" Kai had an arm around Rei's waist, keeping him up right

"I have a HUGE crush on you" Rei giggled lightly

Kai chuckled and stopped walking bringing Rei in front of him "Really?" Rei nodded and Kai kissed him

"Hmm, you'll make an excellent husband"

"And you'll make an excellent wife…and mother" Kai smirked as Rei's eyes lit up

"Hmm…we'll make excellent parents won't we? We'll leave in a big house with lots and LOTS of beautiful babies!…Lets go get me pregnant!" Rei grabbed his hand and began to run to the hotel. Kai was laughing so hard he couldn't run and Rei kept falling over.

They both made it to the hotel in one piece, before Kai could opened the door Rei smiled "You should carry you wife in" Kai just chuckled and picked Rei up bridal style "Hmm, you're the best husband anyone could ask for!"

"Shh" Kai couldn't hold his laugh in, Rei was very amusing drunk. He put him down as they were in front of his bedroom door, he was about to lean in to kiss him but he heard someone coming out of their bedroom so he opened the door to his and pushed Rei inside, closing the door before Tala came out

"Tala what a surprise what you doing up at like…" Kai looked at the clock "Half three in the morning?"

Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai's cheeriness "You woke me u-" Tala cut off as he heard a giggle coming from Kai's room "Whose in there?"

"What you talking about?" Kai bit down on his lower lip to hide his smile and to stop himself from laughing

Tala eyes widened slightly he never saw Kai like this ever "Kai-" once again there was a giggle "who's in there?"

"There is no one giggling in my bedroom" the door opened lightly as a hand came out and grabbed Kai's shirt "And no one is grabbing my shirt" Kai was getting dragged into the bedroom "And I'm not going to have outrages sex to get someone pregnant once I get in there" Kai laughed as Rei dragged him in, Rei's giggles soon turned into moans as he was pinned to the door and kissed.

Tala's eyes widened, he was convinced Kai was madly in love with Rei. He backed away from the door and rushed off to his shared bedroom with Kenny.

In the morning Rei woke up with a banging headache. Wincing slightly as he opened his eyes and the sun light hit them

"Morning…wife" Kai smirked out

Rei groaned as everything that was said the night before came rushing back and he hid his face "I'm so embarrassed" Rei blushed a deep crisom colour

"Don't be…it was kind of cute" Kai still had a smirk on his face as he pulled back the covers to revealed Rei's red face "So…how is my lovely wife this morning?"

Rei pouted lightly "I'm fine, how's my wonderful husband?"

"Perfect…hungry?" Rei nodded "Okay I'll make breakfast, stay here" Kai kissed Rei then got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers and went out into the kitchen area of the hotel suite. All eyes were on him as he walked out of the bedroom "What?"

Tyson was the first to speak up "Who are you and what have you done to Kai" Kai snarled and walked past them and looked into the fridge "But seriously Kai, its one in the afternoon and you're just getting out of bed now?"

Kai decided to cook pancakes, he knows Rei loves them "Tyson I've been up for hours, infact I haven't slept" which was true, he watch Rei sleep all night, and he looked very cute. Kai shook his head and started to mix chocolate chip

"This is to do with that bimbo you brought home isn't it?" Kai blinked at Tala and started to laugh "What's so funny?" Kai just shook his head and started to cook. A smile constantly on his face. Everyone got slightly scared as Kai began to hum to himself.

Out of no were a slight feminism voice was hear, it seemed slightly familiar "Kai….hurry up the beds getting cold"

Kai smirked at the shock faces of his team "Coming dear" Tyson fainted at that point and Kai laughed "Such a drama queen" Kai walked past them with a plate of pancakes in hand and into his room.

Rei smiled at him "Hey Kai, I'm not pregnant yet"

Kai smirked as he placed the pancakes on the side; they were forgotten as they 'tried' to make Rei pregnant…

If only they knew

* * *

DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUM Sorry it took so long. But I really liked writing this chapter, shows a nice side to Kai...ANYWAY enjoy :]


	8. A wonderful month

**Chapter 8 - A wonderful month**

A month, well a month tomorrow would be their anniversary and Rei was slowly returning to his old self, but only to the eyes of Bryan and Kai. Bryan was happy that Rei was returning and he hoped that he would return to the blade breakers.

Kai was just happy to be with Rei. They were with each other every night and he knew the blade breakers suspected something, especially Tala.

At that very moment they were all celebrating of the end of this championship, it took a month, to get were they were now. It was Kai's team vs. Rei's so far it was a tie and the final match was tomorrow, Kai vs. Rei.

Rei was wearing simple clothing, black skinny jeans that fit him like a second layer of skin, and a blood red tank top with an open silk shirt over it. He didn't bother with his eye liner, he wasn't trying to show off or impress anyone, only Kai Hiwatari.

Kai was also dressed similar. Black tight leather pants with a white tank top with a half opened black shirt, his blue face pant was changed to black as Rei mentioned he liked it like that better.

Kai was sitting by Tala; or rather Tala was sitting by him, questioning him

"Come on Kai, it's been nearly a month and you still haven't said who this girl is" Tala hasn't gone a day without asking who this 'girl' was

"Tala I don't know what your talking about" Kai replied the same then ignored him. He snuck a glance at Rei who was being talked to by none other than Tyson.

"So don't you remember me?"

Rei rolled his eyes "Not a clue" he wasn't interested and he sounded it, but Tyson didn't give up

"Well…you're looking rather…delicious tonight"

Rei yawned "I've looked better"

Tyson carried on his attempts to swoo Rei over but it really wasn't working, Tyson seemed to be the only one in the room who didn't notice his own failure.

"Hey why don't you leave our captain alone, fat so" Rei raised his eyebrow as he looked over at one of his younger team mates and sighed, he didn't need this…though it might work

"Who you calling fat so?"

"Obviously you fat so!"

"Shut it shortie"

"I'm not short, I am younger than you"

Kai took this opportunity to get in "Hey leave my team mates alone"

Rei smirked inwardly, it was perfect. He stood in front of Kai "Why don't you get your team mate to back off, can't he see I'm not interested"

"Shut it, he was only showing an interest" everyone around them gaped they all knew Rei and Kai were close so they never knew Kai would talk to Rei like this like they didn't know each other.

Rei took that moment for his eyes to look over at the exit, that's all Kai needed to know, for Rei was going to leave the party and into Kai's room

"Captain to captain you know that relationships between two teams is unacceptable" Rei made his eyes slitted "Keep your fucking team mate away from me…I'm. Not. Interested…oh and see you out their tomorrow…shall be interesting not knowing each others moves" with that Rei turned around and stormed off, only to have Kai looked at his arse

"T-thanks Kai, and sorry, I didn't mean it"

Kai rolled his eyes "Shut it Tyson" With that Kai left too.

Rei was standing by the elevators and smiled when he saw Kai "Took your time" Kai just smirked and pushed Rei into the elevator only to have his eyes widened as Bryan was there.

Rei smiled up at Bryan "Hey Bry"

Bryan rolled his eyes "You two better be careful, it could have been someone else other than me" Bryan winked at the two of them and walked off

"He knows?" Kai questioned

Rei nodded "Yeah…he's known all along" Rei smiled and kissed Kai when the elevator doors closed "Mhmm…I love you"

Kai smirked; he never got tired of hearing that "I love you too"

Bryan walked into the room and smirked as he noticed Tala standing by the bar. Licking his dried lips he walked past Tala giving his ass a small squeeze as he walked into the bathroom.

Tala held in a yelp but he did jump lightly. Looking over his shoulder he saw Bryan walk into the bathroom. Giving it a few minutes Tala followed locking the door behind him.

He was immediately pinned to the door and kissed deeply and passionately "Oh Bryan…" Bryan said nothing as he took Tala for his own.

The next morning Rei blinked his eyes open and smiled as he saw that he was resting against his lover's bare chest. Kissing it lightly be pulled back and looked at the clock. It read 10: 50

His eyes widened "Shit! Kai wake up, I got to go" Rei jumped up and started to get dressed, only to stop when he felt his lovers arms around him

"Why? Our match isn't till three" Kai murmured against Rei's shoulder blades as he kissed them

"I know but I got to meet Boris at eleven…something important, I don't know…" Rei put his clothes on quickly and looked at Kai and smirked "I think it's about time your team knows about me" Rei slowly moved towards the door

Kai smirked as he placed his boxers on "Really?" he moved towards Rei "Well go on…and I'll try to stop you…I want to see the looks on their faces"

Rei giggled lightly and in that second Kai thought he saw the whole of the old Rei, pure and innocent. But it was gone as quickly as it came.

Rei smiled as he heard people in the other room "Ready?"

Kai smirked "I was born ready"

With that Rei opened the door "Kai seriously I have to go" Rei was walking towards the door that leads out of the hotel room

"But why? Come on stay in bed" Kai followed Rei, they both started to go past the dinning area.

Rei stopped and turned towards Kai, allowing Kai to wrap his arms around Rei "I would love to trust me but I got to go" Rei or Kai didn't miss the shock faces of their teams. Tyson dropping his spoon in the bowl as his mouth making fish motions

The rest of the team just stared wide eyed as Rei lightly kissed Kai's lips before moving towards the door

"Come on Rei…please" Kai pouted lightly as they both made it to the door, the team followed them lightly and watch the two

"I can't…Boris is getting suspicious" Rei pouted back and went on his tip toes, wrapping his arm around Kai's neck "Tell you what, after our match today…I'll give you a special surprise" Rei whispered huskily "Husband…"

Kai smirked as he heard someone gasp, not knowing who exactly but his guess was either Tyson or Tala. "You better keep to that…wife" Kai kissed Rei lightly "Happy anniversary"

Rei smiled brightly before he left turning around he shouted "I LOVE YOU!"

Kai chuckled as he watches Rei go. He turned and raised an eye brow "What the hell you all looking at?" Before they could reply or even blink he was back in his bedroom.

Rei quickly made it to Boris's room, five minutes late

"You late Rei" Rei bowed his head, not saying anything "Never mind, come…he wishes to see you"

Rei's eyes widened lightly as he forgot. He stepped into a room and saw Voltaire, looking at him and smirking

"Hello Reimond"

* * *

Alas I uploaded something, sorry for the wait :]


	9. Heartbreaker

**Chapter 9 - Heartbreaker**

Rei stared at the man before him and held back a snarl and a growl, his face was natural "Hello sir" Rei hated how he sounded like a robot, it was strange how this time last month he didn't care about anything but now, now he wanted to care for things, wants to have fun and not destroy things

"Rei are you listening to me?"

Rei snapped his head up and looked at the other and nodded to show he was, though he was not

Voltaire sighed as did Boris "You need to win Rei"

"Why?" Rei frowned he never knew the reason why to win "Why do I need to win? So you can take over the world? I do not want to take any part of this plan no more"

Voltaire growled "I knew I should of stopped letting you see my grandson" Rei's eyes widened and Voltaire smirked "What shocked you more? The fact that I knew you was always with Kai? Or the fact that I'm Kai's grandfather?"

Rei growled "you're lying!"

"Am I Rei?" Voltaire showed a picture of himself and Kai to Kai, the pictured looked recent and it was a family portrait. Rei gasped "he didn't tell you did he?" Rei shucked his head as tears began to form "I bet he told you he loved you?" Rei nodded sadly "He was lying to you Rei...he can't love he has no emotions, he was using you"

"You're lying!" Rei sobbed out

"I'm not" Voltaire stood up and walked over to Rei "I would never do that to you, Kai was using you to get to me, can't you see that"

Rei nodded slowly, it started to make sense to him

"He used you to get something special from me" a crying noise got to Rei's ears, making him turn around and gasped at what he saw

* * *

Kai had a smile upon his face as he got dressed. He had a black wife beater on and ripped black jeans, he decided to leave his scarf off and his face paint. He walked back out of his room ignoring his teammates as they stared at him, which was until Tala appeared in front of him

"Please move" it came out more of a command than a request

"When did you and Rei became...well married?" Tala said in shock

Kai rolled his eyes "Were not married" he walked past Tala to grab some food "we've been dating for about a month"

Tala's eyes widened "A month! When we got here?" Kai nodded innocently "Why didn't you tell us, tell me?"

"Because I didn't want him to get hurt" Kai said simply

"He could be using you!" Tala screamed out, the rest of the blade breakers were watching on the sidelines

"He's not using me Tala, you don't know him"

"Of course I don't know him he's our fucking enemy"

"He's fucking not Tala! You don't have a clue what's going on" Kai got right in Tala's face, both screaming at each other "he lost his fucking memory, Boris made him like that"

"Exactly he doesn't remember you!" Tala's face was going red

"He remembers me! You know nothing of the conversations we have or nothing, I love him Tala and he loves me!" kais face was now pleading "Can't you see that we love each other"

Tala sighed "he could easily be lying to you"

"But he's not" Kai breathed out "I know he's not...please Tala...trust me"

Tala shook his head and sighed "And what of this match today? What will happen?"

"I will defeat him...and he will come home to me, were we'll both retire from bladeing" Kai ignored the gasped that came from the rest of the team "I know he remembers me Tala, I can feel it, trust me please I beg of you me and him love each other"

Tala shook his head "How do you know he hasn't been with someone else"

And what shocked Tala was the bright smile that appeared on Kai's face "Because he has been with me the whole time, be happy that I have my Rei back"

"We'll see" with that Tala turned and walked away. Kai sighed and turned around to lean on the kitchen table

"I didn't realise you loved him that much" it was Tyson who spoke out "It was my fault he left that day...I thought with him, I was jealous because I knew you held his heart..."

Kai sighed "Nothing was going on between me and Rei until a month ago...also it wasn't you that made him run away...it was me" Kai sighed unhappily before he started to walk out of the hotel room, "it doesn't matter now anyway...he's coming home"

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Bryan noticed the change in Rei, the way he was going back to his colder side.

"Rei? You okay?" Bryan gulped as he saw Rei's glare come upon him

"Its none of your business" Rei then turned around to walk out of the locker room "Just come and watch me defeat that stupid captain"

Bryan's eyes widened as he heard his captain "Rei...I thought you and Kai..."

Rei cut him off "Was nothing but a way to get deep into his skin" he said so coldly that Bryan knew something happened but said nothing as he noticed Boris walking closer to them#

"You ready Rei?"

Rei raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what do you think'

* * *

Kai was already out next to the dish loading his blade, he was suppressing the grin that was threatening to show but that soon disappeared as he saw the look of Rei and Bryan. The cold one of Rei and the worried one of Bryan and he knew instantly something happened

And that's when he gasped seeing his grandfather walked out and he knew he had something to do with Rei's mood switch


	10. Sweet Child of Mine

**Chapter 10 Sweet Child of Mine**

"R-Rei? What's going on?" Kai couldn't help but be confused, was this an act? It couldn't possible after all his eyes were so empty and so dull.

"Like you don't already know" Rei snapped at his so called 'lover' "You lied to me...used me!" He hissed out

Kai blinked "What? I never used you I lo-"

"Now don't listen to him Rei...he doesn't love you...he was using you to get to me" Rei nodded over at Voltaire as he readied his blade.

Kai looked across the dish then back at his team, Tala had a look that said 'I told you so' but Kai knew deep down that Rei really loved him and he was being manipulated.

Kai readied his blade as they both prepared to launch.

* * *

The match was going on for far too long, both going at each other, back and forth, over and over. Everyone knew they weren't playing their best but it was a hell of a match.

"Rei you got to listen to me...please" Kai pleaded, he wanted his Rei back "I love you...so much that...I'll forfeit"

Rei's eyes widened but shook his head. He couldn't love, no what he felt the last month was nothing but a lie. Tears formed into Rei's eyes "I love you too" He finally whispered out as he let out a strangled sob. Rei blinked several times as he wiped his hands across his face to rid him of the tears

"Don't you dare loose this Rei" Rei looked back over at his team and frowned "Don't forget about him" Rei's eyes widened "You win this and it'll all be over"

Rei nodded then looked at Kai "I'm sorry...I need to win this...maybe one day you'll understand"

Kai frowned "No Rei...please do-"

Rei shook his head as his eyes closed. Brian's eyes widened

"Kai forfeit the match!" He scream out to his old team mate "Please for your own safety" He growled as he felt the rest of his team tried and drag him out of the way. Brian stared at Tala "Remember what I told you...please run!"

Tala shakily nodded as he decided to drag the rest of his team out, knowing they needed to be safe and also hoping that Kai would listen to Brian

But of course he didn't he stood his ground. Well he did until the whole floor began to shake. Frowning Kai looked up and gasped as he saw the look in Rei's eyes. He never saw such pain or coldness in the beautiful neko.

"I'm sorry Kai...I need to win this, much more than you" Reis voice was dark and aerie as bolts of lightning formed around the beystadium. The whole room began to shake and no one could escape.

Brian escaped his team mates hold and ran to his lover and brought him close "We need to find a shelter" Tala nodded but didn't know were

Even Boris and Voltaire were scared, the only two who weren't was Kai and Rei

"Reimond Kon...I love you more than life its self...I rather die than live a life knowing I can't have you" Kai stated softly as he looked down at dranzer. _This is it...I'll miss you my friend_

Rei snapped out of his state as his eyes softened as he looked over at his love with a confusion look "Kai...I lov-" Rei was cut off as the ceiling began to collapse.

Everyone in the building panicked and made their escape.

"Rei...come on" Kai held out his hand for his love

Rei didn't take it though, he looked at his loves hand then behind him were his locker room is then back at Kai. Kai frowned and shook his head but Rei already made a run for it, moving to avoid getting hit by the boulders.

"Rei!" Kai went chasing after him but as soon as he got close to the entrance to the hall to the locker rooms the entrance got blocked off

"Kai it's too dangerous" Brian growled out as he took a firm hold of the phoenix holder and literally dragged him out, avoiding the pieces of rubble falling on them, Kai doing his best to escaped the grip but failed and as they went outside all the people could do was pray that the tiger inside was alive

And all Kai could do was let out a strangled sob as he saw the building collapse before his eyes...knowing Rei was still there...underneath it all

* * *

It took the rest of the day and leading into the night when the firemen had stated that everyone they could save was saved and sent to hospital. Kai was the first to start heading there, calling a taxi.

At the hospital Kai rushed to the front desk, breathless

"R-Rei Kon" he breathed out and the nurse quickly looked through the files

"I'm sorry that name hasn't been given...are you here about the beystadium?" Kai nodded "There is a few people who we don't know the names of yet...why don't you sit down and I'll get a doctor out?"

Kai sighed and nodded knowing there was nothing he could do. But as he sat down on the chair he began to cry and boy he cried hard

An hour or so later, after the blade breakers and Tala and Brian turned up, the doctor came out with a frown as he looked around the waiting room "Is a...Kai Hiwatari here?"

Kai quickly shot yup "Yeah me" he made his way over to the doctor alone

"Well my boy he is a lucky man" Kai couldn't help but smile but frowned, how did he know he was here for Rei? "He woke up asking for you...Rei Kon" He stated seeing the confusion in Kai's eyes "He has bruising everywhere, brain damage, a broken wrist, sprained ankle, a dislocated knee cap and a deep cut in his side...he's lucky he was a neko-jinn otherwise he wouldn't be here" Kai sighed with relief "The baby is fine too"

"Baby?" Kai frowned

"Yes Mr Hiwatari...your son"

* * *

Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuum lol been time since i've updated, simple because i've had not computer for a few months and i'm sorry, anyway one more chapter and this is done me thinks :D


	11. I missed you

**Chapter 11 - I missed you**

Kai let out a shaky breath as he headed into his lovers room. His heart was racing like crazy and he couldn't think straight. A son...how was that even possible? Rei wasn't pregnant was he? No that was impossible he was a male. Frowning he slowly opened the door. There laid Rei Kon, asleep with a few parts of his body bandaged up. He smiled, even in this state Rei was the essence of beauty.

Kai gently shut the door and headed over to his lover and smiled at him "Oh Rei..." He said softly but froze hearing a coo behind him. He turned around slowly and it was like time had stopped. There laying in a crib was a baby boy. Kai's eyes were wide, the child looked exactly like Kai, except he had Rei's nose and neko-jinn eyes, yet they were still a bright red like Kai's

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Kai jumped hearing the sound of his lovers voice

"Y-yeah but...how?"

"Your grandfather took our DNA and put it together and created this little guy, wanting him to be trained from the start to be the very best...to manipulate him" Rei frowned as he sat up, with Kai's help of course "Thats why I was acting differently at the stadium...I couldn't let them harm our baby" Rei blushed at that

"Our baby?" Kai smirked, finding that he didn't actually mind that thought

"Well... technically he is, I mean I didn't give birth to him but...Kai he's only a month old we ca-"

"Shh...its okay...I quite like the thought of a baby with you" Rei blushed again "But..." Rei bit his lower lip waiting for him to say something bad "This means you need to move in with me...oh and we'll have to get married" Rei's eyes widened

"Y-you mean-" Rei was once again cut off by Kai who kissed him

"Its not officially a proposal...but I will do it proper when I get the ring from my hotel room...I've wanted to marry you for so long"

Rei's eyes teared out as he brought his lover down and kissed him deeply "Oh Kai...I've waited forever for you" Kai smirked as they laid next to one another

* * *

The couple laid there all day, only getting desterbed by a nurse who gave Rei medication and to show the couple how to feed the baby and all.

"We really should name him" Rei said as he snuggled into the baby, who was laying with the two

"I've always said...if I have a son I'll call it Gou..." Kai said a little wmbarressed

"Gou..." Rei smiled "Gou Hiwatari...I like that, it has a ring to it"

"So dose Rei Hiwatari" Rei blushed at that "Just us three..." Rei nodded as he held Kai's hand "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah...starved actually"

"Want sushi?" Rei smiled brightly and nodded "Okay I'll be back in a few minutes...I think I'll speak to the rest of the gang, there properly worried..." Kai trailed off as he left the room.

Rei chuckled as he brought his son, wow he was going to need time to get used to that, close. "Your daddy is silly" He said as he kissed the top of his sons head

* * *

Kai had a smiled upon his face as he headed to the cafateria. He felt...so happy, something he never experience before

"Mr Hiwatari?" Kai blinked as he turned around to see a doctor "May I have a word please?"

"Of course" Kai said in a professional manor

The doctor lead Kai down to the morgue and stood outside the room "Mr Hiwatari I need you to identify two bodies...we believe it is your grandfather and a colleague of his" Kai froze as he heard this but quickly shook it off as he headed into the room and saw the two bodies

"Yeah...thats them" He said quietly

"I'm sorry for yo-"

"Trust me, there better off dead...they were pure evil" the doctor nodded and Kai left the room. Thats when a even bigger smile formed over Kai, finally his grandfather was dead, he could live his own life!

* * *

Kai walked into the cafateria and he was surrounded by the gang who bombarded him with questions about Rei's health

"He's fine, honest" Kai tried to walk away

"But Kaiiiiiiiiii. What happened at the stadium" Tyson whined out

"He was protecting...someone" He said as he grabbed some food for himself and for Rei "Listen guys he's got to stay over night we'll meet you at the hotel tomorrow morning, but were just going to pick stuff up then were out of there." Kai said as he paid for the food and froze feeling Brian grip his arm gently

"He's okay though right?" Kai turned to him

"Yeah Brian...he's been asking for you, come up with me?" Kai rolled his eyes as he heard everyone else complain "No..I wont let no one else come in. Rei's memory is still sketchy so until its firmed up no one can go in to confuse him, so far he only really remembers me and Brian so thats who he is going to see" Everyone quiet down at that and Kai and Brian walked off

* * *

Rei was talking to his son, smiling when the little boy smiled "Oh Gou your too perfect" Rei held him close and kissed his forehead. He looked up as the door opened and smiled brightly "Hi Brian"

Brian stood there in shock and only moved when Kai gave him a gentle shove

"S-so this is the baby?" Rei nodded "Wow...theres no guesses who DNA they took" Rei giggled

"Yeah I know...his names Gou..." Rei bit his lower lip

"Me and Rei have been talking Brian...and we would like to name you Gou's godfather" Kai said and grinned at the shocked look at Brian "You looked after him when his memory was taken...I want to thank you...and we trust you with...well with our son"

Brain smiled as he took the baby in his arms "I will be honored to"

* * *

I am so sorry it took this long to post up...tbh I gave up writing but someone sent me a message and...well it made me inspired once more. So There will only be one more chapter after this and finally it'll be done. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
